


Dawn of New Stars

by Kassius



Series: From Another Galaxy To You [5]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FINALLY HITCHED, Fluff, Pregnancy sex, Smut, little angst, pregnancy fic, spoilers for Ryder Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Sara and Jaal find out that Humans and Angara are very much genetically compatible.Rearranged some of Jaal's personal quests. Mostly just put the culmination with Akksul AFTER the date on Aya.IM SO BAD IM SO SORRY BUT IM BACK AND INSPIRED LIFE IS HELL but here have a baby birth- oops spoiler.





	1. Chapter 1

Their relationship had escalated faster than anyone, especially they, expected. Jaal and Sara had fallen in love quickly, grinning and laughing together most of the time. On the Tempest, on Aya, on Havarl.

She met his family, and she was welcomed instantly, telling and listening to stories of their different homeworlds.

It was their first kiss that night. And shortly after, the found perfection behind the waterfalls on Aya, where they admitted and committed to their love for each other.

And then they realised bliss in the Tech lab on the Tempest. And in her quarters. And in the showers, hands pressed together against the wall and in the misty cubicle.

Sara should have known something was off. Even in the morning after they made love, her stomach tingled with a warm static. Maybe it was because Jaal slept with his hand on her stomach, snoring into her hair.

But then they’re fighting the kett, and her biotics react oddly in battle. And she has to let Cora drive, nausea and dizziness keeping her in the backseat with Vetra, Drack and Jaal. Her lover has his arm around her shoulders, and Vetra is going through their inventory for what might have made Sara sick.

Peebee and Liam are in the front with Cora, and under the cover of Drack’s stories about eating stuff that made him sick, the asari watches their Pathfinder intently. The human does her best to ignore the look. And forces away the thoughts of what might be wrong.

 

A month and a half later and Sara is throwing up on the way to Aya, their efforts against Akksul causing the Moshae to attempt a meeting. But a hand falls to rest on her shoulder and the human turns from the toilet to see Lexi.

“Sara, I think it might be time for me to scan you.”

She helps her stand and clean herself up, handing Sara a glass of water before leading her to the medbay. Jaal is in the kitchen and frowns, stepping into the hallway, about to ask what is wrong before Drack calls him back to cooking lessons.

 

Lexi has Sara lay down on the bed, activating the scanner immediately. Her face changes and the human feels cold at the professional look of indifference. Usually she’s a professional kind of warm.

“Sara, when was your last menstrual cycle?”

“What? I- I don’t know.”

The look on Lexi’s face makes Sara shake, beginning to panic. “No, no. You are not insinuating what I think you are.”

The asari reaches forward, hand warming the other woman’s arm. “Sara, please calm down. The scans show signs but I’d need to recalibrate the bed for a specific scan. Try to breathe and relax, and think of how long your symptoms have been around for.”

Sara nearly curls up in a ball as Lexi recalibrates the scanner. She’s happy, yes, at the prospect of being pregnant. But she can’t be **_pregnant_** in a war.

The bed hums to life and the scanners immediately slide down to her abdomen. Lexi hums in thought and brings up the holographic display for Sara to see.

“You’re pregnant. With twins. And judging by the DNA scans, they’re half-Angaran and half-Human.”

It’s true. Sara’s fears are true. She’s pregnant in the middle of a damn war.

“Sara, you need to tell Jaal. And the others. They’ll need to be aware so they can react accordingly in the field if you get hurt.” Lexi’s voice is warm, her hand on the human’s shoulder but Sara isn’t focusing on her right now.

She’s focusing on the two little bean-shaped embryos in her stomach. Curled happily near each other. Jaal would be over the moon. She’s seen how much he loves to play with his baby cousins, how he was happy and excited when the human woman gave birth on Voeld.

But… “Lexi, I’m not sure this is a good idea. We’re in the middle of a war.”

“I know, Sara. But tell Jaal and talk the choice over with him.” She looks at the hologram again and nods. “If you two agree to terminate, I can do it. But you both have to be in here and say yes to it.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him. As long as you tell the others. I’m nervous enough as is.”

She is. But looking at the two little beans, floating in the amniotic fluid, has her grinning and reaching towards them. Smaller than the top of her thumb, and infinitely more delicate. Lexi watches and can’t hold in her smile.

Sara watches them or a few minutes before bringing up her omni-tool to ping Jaal. He enters the medbay nearly immediately, the smell of roast following him through the doors before they shut. The smell has Sara’s stomach grumbling and she giggles, watching the twins move slightly in response.

“Darling One, what is the matter?” He doesn’t notice the display until he’s nearly by the bed. “What –”

Sara smiles, reaching out for his hand, watching Jaal step closer and the slow realisation dawn on his face. “Say hello to the twins. _Our_ twins.”

For once, the angara is speechless, a choked noise coming from his throat, his eyes steadily widening and he has to brace against the bed. “How- When-“

Lexi steps around to the bed from her desk at that, smiling brightly. “It appears angara and humans are genetically compatible after all. They’re perfectly healthy, as far as I can tell.”

Jaal falls to his knees, clutching Sara’s hand tightly in both of his. He’s tearing up but his smile is wide, wider than anything she’s seen. He reaches out to the display, before pulling his hand back, nearly ripping off his glove to reach again.

The beans are even smaller against his hand and then he places it against Sara’s stomach, eyes wide as he stares. “T-twins?” The human nods and Jaal starts laughing, shock giving way to a joy so bright it’s like the sun.

He stands, practically jumping to his feet, laughing so loud Sara has to laugh at Lexi wincing. She yelps when she’s scooped off the bed, twirled in circles in his arms and Jaal can’t stop laughing.

“Babies! We’re having babies!” He stops and kisses his lover deeply, then raises her in his strong arms  to kiss her stomach. Sara giggles, squealing and wriggling in his hold.

“Okay, okay. Put me down or I’m gonna throw up.” Jaal does, an almost frightened expression taking over his face.

“Did I hurt you? Did I hurt them?” Sara laughs and shakes her head.

“No, I can just throw up at nearly a moment’s notice right now.” She kisses Jaal slowly and deeply, pulling back at the pointed clearing of a throat. Lexi waves at them then at the door.

“You should probably tell the crew sometime soon.” Jaal nods eagerly, nearly whooping as he drags Sara out by her hand.

Drack, Peebee, aren’t surprised. Peebee knew by Sara’s biotics. Drack just knew because he’s lived long enough to tell the signs. Cora is concerned about Sara being in combat. Vetra starts looking for baby clothes and a crib, muttering about never having thought to find _human_ baby stuff. Liam claps, glad for them. Kallo and Suvi immediately start on names and Gil starts a betting pool on the genders and where Sara will give birth.

“Why _where_?” “Well, she’s in combat, or on a planet half the time. It’s either going to be on the Nexus, on the Tempest, or on a planet.”

Sara loses interest quickly, sitting with Jaal on a crate in the cargo bay as a whiteboard is dragged out. Names of planets, and the Tempest and Nexus are written out and bets start being placed. For fairness, the parents have no right to bet and Sara contemplates telling everyone that she has no say either. The twins do.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaal zips the leather jacket up tighter around Sara, fixing her scarf to make sure she’s warm enough, and presses a kiss to her forehead. She sighs, levelling a flat stare at him and his fussing. Which only makes it worse.

“Darling, do you need something to eat? Some water? Are your shoulders sore? Your back? Dr T’Perro said that humans get a lot of joint strain in pregnancy. Did you want to stay back, I’ll deal with Akksul.”

Sara groans, the squad trying to hold in their snickers at the pair, but most hold warm smiles. They are all glad for such happiness in the middle of such a stressful time. Even though it makes it worse.

“No, Jaal.  I’m fine. You **and** Lexi have both been fussing over me. I, however, would definitely like a massage when we’re done.” She looks to the crew as they touch down on Aya, and nods. Everyone had agreed it was best that they mention nothing about her condition yet.

At least not while the Roekaar situation was so volatile.

 

Akksul is almost exactly as Sara expected. He just about left when she entered, snubbing them and the Moshae. Who looks at her with a sigh, seeming even older, even more weary. She tells Sara about how Akksul used to be, before he was captured by the kett.

It makes Sara feel for him, but she still feels he needs to be stopped. He’s fighting the wrong enemy.

“There’s something different about you.”

Sara is pulled from her thoughts and raises her eyebrows in question at Moshae Sjefa. “Pardon?”

“There’s something different, changed, about you. What little current you have is cycling oddly. Almost as if you were- Ah. Might I ask, who-” “Jaal.” Sara gulps, watching the older woman look her over.

“We’re um, keeping it a secret for now.” Moshae Sjefa nods and steps closer.

“Understandable.” Sara can’t tell the woman’s thoughts from her expression, thoughtful and calm. “Be safe. Jaal has always wanted a large family.”

Sara smiles, hand coming to rest on her stomach. “I know. I’ve already met his family. I’m not sure how many children I want, but I know right now I’m going to have two.”

“Twins then?” Sjefa looks almost happy and raises her hands towards Sara’s stomach, looking to her without needing to voice the question. The human nods and unzips her jacket so Sjefa can feel better. “They have a stronger current than your own. Any angara who get close will notice something odd.”

“I’m not surprised. They are half angara after all. I’ll stay near Jaal so his current can overpower the feeling. I’m just glad they’re healthy.”

Sara and Sjefa talk about angaran pregnancies, about the traditions surrounding families and what is expected of her as a mother. Its nearly dusk when Sara comes out, groaning as her joints ache.

Vetra is sitting with Drack, Peebee and Liam at the Tavetaan, the four of them sitting around a large table with a few angara who ask them questions. Mostly it’s Drack and Vetra getting questions. Sara smiles and waves at them before she spots a table with a single angara. Blue cape wrapped around his shoulders and his hands clutching a glass.

His pink-purple hued and white freckled skin seems to almost glow in the dying light and Sara smiles, chest swelling. His visor is on the table, freeing his perfectly star-blue eyes for her viewing, letting him watch the sunset without obstruction.

Lexi enters and comes to Sara before the human joins Jaal at the table, itching to sit with him. “Only a moment of your time. I got more specific information and double checked it against my scans. No issues at all so far. Now go. Someone is waiting for you.”

Sara looks away from the asari to catch Jaal’s eyes and he smiles warmly, hand coming out to her. She feels like she’s dreaming. Her lover perfectly highlighted and haloed by pinks and purples from the setting sun. Colours that bathe the landscape of picturesque mountains and farms and forests behind him.

She can’t hold back the smile as she takes Jaal’s hand and sits beside him at the table, their joined hands ontop of it between them.

They sit in silence, only disturbed by the angaran wait staff bringing them fruit smoothies and some fruity cake.

“I’m so glad I saw this.” Sara can’t take her eyes away from the view, smiling when Jaal squeezes her hand. He looks to her and the woman takes her eyes away to meet his.

“I’m glad we shared this.” Sara smiles and snuggles closer to Jaal as they watch the sunset. Unfortunately it doesn’t last when, apparently having thought they gave them enough romantic time, the squad joins them. Tables are pushed together and Sara laughs when Peebee is lifted away from Sara by Vetra so the turian can sit down. Liam claims the spot next to Jaal, Drack laughs and sits where he can lean back against the wall. Peebee and Cora sit on his sides.

The group chat about what they learned from the angara, Liam especially excited about how angara like to prank each other. Though it’s mostly inside their family units. Vetra mentions how many non-vital seeds she managed to get. Cora’s excited about the flowers but she tries not to show it.

Sara smiles, listening to them all, Jaal’s hand having moved from hers to her back, the warmth and the pulses he’s deliberately sending into her helping her sore muscles.

 

It’s when the Tavetaan closes that they head back to the ship, everyone almost falling into their bunks and Sara laughs as she passes the crew quarters to hear grumbled arguments, everyone already half asleep.

She stretches and Jaal pauses in his own sleepy undressing to stare at the hint of skin at her waist. Sara smiles, rolling her hips as she steps over to him, unzipping her jacket and letting it and her scarf fall to the floor. “See something you like?”

Jaal nearly purrs, reaching out to place his hands on Sara’s hips and she smiles up at him, closing her eyes when he leans down to kiss her softly and sweetly. “You know I do.”

“Mmm. The evidence of that is growing in my tummy.” Jaal laughs, bending down to raise her shirt then presses a kiss to Sara’s stomach, still soft but he can feel a tightness under her skin that’s different to her muscles.

“And I cannot be happier.” He sighs gently against her skin, lips leaving a wet and tingly feeling across her skin, pressing kisses up to the bottom of her sternum as he raises her shirt. Sara takes it off and barely feels the grin against her skin before Jaal has his hands on the back of her thighs and is lifting her.

“Jaal! I’ll fall!” Her hands cling to his shoulders, gripping the half-buckled armour tightly as he turns and brings them the short distance to the bed.

Laying Sara down gently, Jaal chuckles at her pout. He caresses her cheek, smiling and the human can’t be mad at him. “I’d never let you get hurt, my love.” The angara stands and continues to strip off his armour, nearly tripping over his own feet when he catches sight of Sara naked. Her clothes are easier to get off and he can’t stop staring at her long sleek legs, her plush breasts and that cheeky grin.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, lover.” Jaal does fall over this time, bringing his legs up to untie the many laces around his elongated feet and Sara laughs at the sight.

Jaal, on his back, one leg freed from the confines of his clothes, the other brought up in front of his face so he can see the laces. He yells in triumph then kicks his pants off, standing and nearly pouncing onto the bed in his boxer briefs.

Sara squeals when Jaal’s hands come to her sides and he resumes kissing her stomach. “Hmm, is something wrong, my Light?” He grins, tickling her sides and Sara squeals louder, swatting at his hands. She catches them and pulls Jaal up, hooking her legs around his, letting her feet rest on his bent ankles.

“I love you, Jaal.”

“I love you too, Sara.”

Their hands move without a word, joined, to rest on her stomach and they look down then at each other, grinning widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaal dreams of fields of flowers and grain, a house nestled neatly at the top of a small rise. Two, four, eight! little ones running around his legs as he prepares the harvesting machines.

And he dreams of Sara, smiling at him from the door. Or the seat of the other harvester. Wearing a light dress that flows around her ankles, straps for support over and under her heavy belly. More little ones. More fruits of their love.

This is must be what she meant. Dreaming of a future.

His wife (wife!) calls to him from the other harvester, voice sweet and… slightly hushed? over their little ones tinkling laughter and joy.

“Jaal…” She’s smiling, laughing when one of their daughters climbs onto the machine, dragging her twin sister up soon after. They want to be strong, like their mother and Jaal sighs happily.

“Jaal, wake up.” But he’s not asleep? Is he? Jaal frowns, helping their oldest twins up onto the observer deck, where they’ll watch and note how far the harvesters fill. They pull their siblings up and Jaal steps over to his wife, reaching up to take their girls from her, his tattered and worn sleeves falling down his arms.

“Jaal, I need you to wake up.” Sara is more insistent, even as she hands over their daughters. And he nearly panics as his sight begins to fade.

“Jaal, baby please wake up.” There’s a whining voice by his ear and it takes Jaal a moment to fend of the disappointment that the farm, their children, was all a dream. He keeps the image, holds it close to his heart even as he opens his eyes and rolls over to his lover.

Soon, he’ll ask Sara to be his wife. They’ll make a start on that future. But for now…

“What is it, Darling One?” His voice is rough and Sara smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Since you’re better at sneaking around than I am, did you wanna try and get a box of BlastO’s from Vetra’s room?” Ah, food cravings. She has them on and off. Lexi said this would happen at 3months and onwards. It’ll get stranger and occur more often the further Sara goes along.

He gently runs his hand across her stomach. Obviously bulging, growing, without her armour on. She’s lamenting each time she puts it on that they need to loosen the straps. Gil is already working on making her a new abdominal piece.

Jaal won’t let her into combat when she’s further along. It’s too dangerous. But then, so is she.

He mumbles, sitting up and crawling out of bed. He tugs on his pants and yawns, stretching out his legs and his right ankle pops. They need to get a longer bed.

The angara rubs his eye as he walks down the wall, through the cargo bay and knocks on Vetra’s door. The turian opens it , grumbling and yawns. “What is it this time?”

“BlastO’s.”

She gets a box for him quickly, throwing it at him before she collapses back on her cot. Jaal returns and Sara is eagerly bouncing on the bed, reaching out for the box.

A long whine comes out of the human when Jaal holds it out of her reach. “What do you say?”

Sara groans pouts. “Please and thank you.” She squeals in delight when Jaal gives her the box. She hops off the bed to munch some before climbing back in, curling against him as he took the moment to take his pants off and get comfortable.

“Thank you, Jaal. For more than just giving into my food cravings.” He hums, thinking back to the farm, their children and the feeling of _home_ he gets with the memory of a dream.

“I’m happy to help you. No matter how small the task.” Sara smiles and caresses his cheek after he finishes speaking and they lean towards each other.

“And I’m happy to help you. Always.”

 

Sara wakes later when Jaal grumbles, swearing under his breath, pacing around the room. She stretches before sitting up, watching him.

“Jaal, what’s wrong?” He nearly growls, clenching his fists in his anger. He shouts in anger, kicking at the coffee table, sending it screeching away from its place. “I hope you’re going to put that back.”

“Akksul has poisoned three of my brothers and sisters with his hatred of aliens.” He’s growling, looking like he wants to hit something again but it fizzles out when he looks to Sara, falling heavily onto their bed beside her.

“He has my family but I don’t think I can do this alone.” Sara reaches out, grasping his hand tightly, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

“You never will. When and where do we go?” Jaal looks at his lover, who smiles warmly but there is a set determination to her eyes and he feels like crying.

“No hesitation. That’s part of why I love you.” Sara grins, and gets up to get dressed. Jaal helps her pull on her under armour. He tells her about his contact, how he’ll set up an immediate meeting. Sara tells the crew to get ready to go to Havarl over comms and they set about Jaal’s armour once he’s zipped up the back of hers.

 

“The Forge. Some believe it’s the birthplace of our civilisation. Akksul likely believes that setting up camp here will bring more fanatics to his cause.”

Liam snorts at that. “Or angry archaeologists.” Drack chuckles at that. The rest of the squad is in another shuttle, following behind theirs. They’ll land in the far basin, at the base of the Forge, and climb through Roekaar the rest of the way.

Jaal’s glad he has Sara, and Liam with him. His two best friends, one far more precious than words can say but they were first friends. Sara however, is leaning forward, hands on her knees and breathing deeply.

“I think I’d rather have walked.” She’s nauseous from the turbulence in the shuttle, from the swaying and rocking. Jaal places his hand gently on the back of her neck. Her armour is tighter, Gil seeming almost worried as he helped her get it on. Jaal almost doesn’t want to bring Sara, but Lexi has a constant monitor on her and their babies via SAM and she’s sworn to call Sara out of combat if she feels it necessary.

“We’re here.” Sara nearly jumps out of the shuttle when the door opens, throwing up and groaning at the weak feeling.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have had the second helping of roast.” Drack laughs loud at that.

“If you hadn’t, Peebee would’ve taken it.”

_[Lexi]: “And you’re eating for 3 now.”_

Sara groans at Lexi over the comms but she gets up, takes a swig from the canteen at her belt, takes a breath and slips her helmet on.

“Alright. I’m ready. Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Awwww ye.
> 
> WHO'S READY FOR AN ANXIETY ATTACK? :D

She wasn’t ready. Sara _wasn’t_ ready.

Tears sting her eyes, staring down her barrel at Akksul. Who holds a gun to Jaal. Who is _pointing_ a gun at Jaal!

He’s telling her not to shoot the crazed angara. But she can’t stand by and _let Jaal get shot_.

She’s numb with indecision. And Akksul takes the moment.

Sara hears something between a scream and a sob, unaware it came from her and even more unaware of when she clenched her eyes shut until Jaal is squeezing her shoulder, his hand lowering her gun.

His eyes are worried, seeing the tears spill from hers and the human moves with him as if in a trance. She helps tend to Lathoul, applying medigel over his wound to clean it and stem bleeding. She climbs down the mountain without a word, unseeing the beauty around her.

All she sees is her father limping to her, taking his helmet off and then falling to the ground before her eyes. But it’s not Alec on the ground when she looks down. It’s Jaal. Bullet hole in his forehead.

She could have been raising their babies alone. Telling them how their father died a hero. Like how she told her brother.

She doesn’t realise they’re at the shuttle bay, watching Jaal’s family reunite with their children, until her pain and fear and worry has her tears spilling over again. But along with it comes anger. Jaal should have smacked the gun away. He should have moved. Should have done something!

Jaal turns from his brothers and sister when their mothers gasp. Sara is standing at the railing still, staring out at nothing, in the rain. He gulps slightly, watching the crates around her lift, almost swirling around her in a protective dance, though it’s slow. And he’s seen her do this with rocks and other such small objects. She can easily turn what is in her biotic grasp into a flying object of death.

Cora climbs up the stairs from the lower landing quickly, coming to Sara’s side and grasps at her arm. Jaal isn’t prepared for the woman to be flung back as soon as her touch lands.

“Oh dear.” “That doesn’t seem good.” His family whispers amongst themselves behind him but Jaal has already started moving.

He knew something was bothering Sara when she went oddly quiet at the Forge. He helps Cora stand and she nods to let him know she’s unharmed. The rest of the squad has already climbed to the landing, staring on as Sara’s biotics pick up more objects, the field growing larger and more dangerous.

“Sara?” Jaal nearly whispers her name as he approaches. His skin tingles with the strange energy. But she doesn’t move. The only sign she recognises his presence is that the swirling objects move _around_ him. He doesn’t need to dodge or gently push them away like Cora did.

“Sara, what-“ The angara jumps when everything halts in midair and he only notices now that there is even droplets of water in the air. Rain caught by the biotic field.

“Don’t start. Just don’t start being all worried about me.” Sara turns and everyone sucks in a breath at the sight. Jaal is too stunned, and honestly frightened, at the blue glow in her eyes. He vaguely hears Cora and Peebee mutter swear words.

“You had me terrified up there! I thought I was going to watch you die like I watched my dad!” Sara flings her arm out towards the Forge and a crate follows the movement, flying off into the night. Cora swears and races to catch it with her own biotics.

“I thought I was going to be raising our babies alone! I seriously thought **I** was going to be alone!” She’s crying harder, teeth clenched and Jaal swallows thickly.

“Sara, you’re not alone. You have – “

“Who? My dad is _dead_. I watched him die on Habitat 7. I watched him suffocate to death. And because of that, I have a job I don’t know the first thing about. I have hundreds of _thousands_ of lives resting on my shoulders!”

Jaal tries again but Sara growls, throwing her arms up and everything else goes with it. This time Peebee has to help Cora catch everything. Unfortunately it brings the other human woman into Sara’s sights.

“Or do you mean _Cora?_ The woman who’s so damn caught up with not getting the Pathfinder title from my father that she laments his death to me every chance she gets! How she’s so upset she didn’t get to be _Pathfinder_ and I did.”

Sara looks about to scream, and her voice is raising high enough she nearly is. “I wanted help. I _needed_ help from people like Cora. But everyone is too damn caught up on me being the new _Pathfinder_ that they didn’t bother to stop and ask ‘is there anything you’re confused about? Do you want help with figuring this out?’”

Everything else caught in the biotic field drops as it suddenly vanishes and Peebee swears when a box nearly lands on her. Cora is frozen, staring at Sara. Everyone is.

But the woman falls to the ground, sobbing loudly and Jaal is quick to follow, pulling her tight into his arms, trying to soothe her anguished wailing. “I miss my dad. I miss my brother. I didn’t ask for this. I wanted help from Cora but she hates me.”

It’s then that Cora steps forward, face fallen and she looks like she wants to reach out but stops herself. “I don’t hate you…”

Sara looks at Cora but doesn’t leave Jaal’s arms and the other human sits by them. “I’ve never hated you. I hated that you got to be _Pathfinder_ and I didn’t but I never hated you specifically.” Jaal rests his chin on Sara’s head as the crew comes over, standing or sitting by them. “I forgot, in my own grief, that you were hurting far more than I was. I’m sorry, Sara.”

Sara sniffles loudly and pulls back only enough to speak. “Would you help me? I don’t know a thing of what I’m doing.” Cora smiles and nods.

“We _all_ are here to help.” It’s then that Sara realises how many people are around them and she looks around to smiling faces, of her squad and then of Jaal’s family.

**_I am here too, Sara. You are not alone._ **

SAM pipes up then and Sara hiccups, smiling and nods. She lets her head fall back onto Jaal’s shoulder and he smiles, lifting her as he stands. She watches the squad crowd around them and can’t stop the warmth blooming in her chest.

_I’m not alone. I never was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bothered me how little was shown of the trauma of watching your dad die in front of you.
> 
> And sex is going to happen. I wasn't lying in the tags. I just needed to get the anxiety attack out of my system.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I disappeared for a bit there. Big moments coming up!  
> Here comes some sexy times!~

Sara sighs, snuggling closer to Jaal and his arms tighten in response, snoring dimming only slightly.

_We shall arrive at Aya in approximately an hour, Pathfinder._

The human stretches, humming in delight at the pull of muscles and joints. Jaal groans softly, his snoring stopping on a snort and he blinks blearily around before he becomes aware. He sits up and presses a kiss to Sara’s forehead.

“I must go get ready, Darling One. Rest some more.” She hums, leaning up to his mouth before watching Jaal slip on his more casual wear and disappearing from the room.

Jaal has been sneaking around, spending more time in the tech lab. She frowns, sitting up and groaning as her bladder shrieks at the woman. “Yeah, yeah.”

Almost half way through her pregnancy and Sara has to spend more time in the toilet than anywhere else. At least she’s stopped vomiting at the sight and smell of food, most noticeably her favourite ones.

Sara yawns as she pads through the door and into the bathroom. “SAM, why’re we going to Aya again?”

_Unknown._

The human sighs, finishes her business and before she re-enters her room, she hears something from above her. From the tech lab.

She shouldn’t listen in; he’s the one who called for the trip to Aya. She hoped SAM would know something but… Sara climbs the ladder, slower than she wanted. Her stomach is getting more in the way than she’s used to, and her ankles ache by the time she climbs onto the top.

The tech lab door is open, Sara peaks in and Jaal is fussing around in his rucksack (the angaran equivalent at least), and he’s speaking, and the woman vaguely hears a female voice on the other end of the call.

“Yes, I’ll be at Aya shortly… No, she doesn’t know and she won’t... I promise… I’ll see you shortly. Have a safe trip.”

Sara holds back a whine, stepping back slowly. Pain stabs at her heart. Jaal can’t be- no, he isn’t like that. Is he?

She doesn’t climb down the ladder, just sliding down the ladder and back into her room, hands shaking and she’s trying not to cry. Jaal can’t be bringing them to Aya just so he can see _someone else_.

_Pathfinder, while I am not aware of Jaal’s reasons for coming to Aya, I can assure you that he is entirely committed to you._

Sara whines softly, falling onto the bed. “I’ll believe it if I see it, and even then it’s probably cause of the babies.” She’s crying now, chest hurting beyond anything she remembers. She tries to get dressed, but her stomach is too much for even her larger clothes.

_Should I contact someone for assistance?_

Sara shakes her head, takes a deep breath and gets dressed. Finally taking out the maternity wear Vetra picked up from the Nexus. _Not_ the wear she and Jaal picked out.

 

Aya, even through tears, is always beautiful and she tries to ignore Jaal being distracted the entire time they dock. And how he almost runs off as soon as the bay door drops.

No one offers words of encouragement, or seems to notice something is clearly wrong with her and Jaal. Vetra asks about the clothing though, making sure it’s comfortable. Not too soft, not too scratchy. Not too tight or loose.

“I’m fine and comfortable, Vetra. Thankyou.”

“Then why do you look like someone put itching powder on your face.”

“Just… hormones.”

“Hmm. Okay.” She doesn’t sound convinced.

Sara wants to ask about Jaal, ask if anyone knows what’s going on, but they’ve all trotted off to their preference places in Aya. She looks around, notices a Nexus shuttle there but it must be the turian who she helps out for the outposts.

The woman sighs and decides to visit the Moshae. Maybe she could give some advice.

She pointedly avoids where Jaal normally hangs out but he and the Moshae are in the museum basement and they go quiet at her entrance.

Sara desperately tries to hide the pain, but her eyes water and she blinks it away. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Jaal smiles at Sara, and the Moshae and he share a look before he walks over, taking her hand gently. “Come with me, Sara.”

She tries not to cry, not to shake. But she knows her fingers are trembling. “Jaal…”

He hushes her, bringing her down the stairs to the beach, where there are angara and Milky Way species gathered around. Some play in the water, most are laying about on the sand with umbrellas to shade them from the sun.

Sara frowns, is Jaal introducing her to his mistress? Breaking up with her? Why here, where they made love for the first time and admitted their love –supposed love- for each other.

She doesn’t have much time to contemplate how her heart will break, as Jaal stops them at the water’s edge and turns to the woman. His hands are trembling in hers, squeezing both.

“Sara Ryder, when you entered Aya, I did not think we would be friends. Much less lovers. I thought you were a strange alien, and expected you to the same or worse than the kett.”

He reaches up to stroke her cheek, eyes so soft but his love is intense and Sara feels like the world stops when he clumsily gets on one knee.

“You’ve made me the happiest man of all the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxies, of all the species. You promised to take me with you wherever you go, and I promised you. Now, here where we truly found our love for each other, I ask that you join me. For life. For as long as our souls exist, I want to be with you.”

He has a box, a classic ring box and opens it to Sara and she feels like crying for a different reason. “Sara, will you marry me?”

She **does** start crying at that, cheeks hurting from her large grin and she can’t get the word out fast enough, nodding eagerly. Jaal laughs and stands, slipping the ring on her finger before he kisses her deeply.

There’s an applause, cheering and Sara looks around. It’s Jaal’s family around them and-

“Scott? _Mum_? What-“ Scott and their mother, Ellen Ryder, stand in the crowd. The Tempest crew is there as well, grinning and clapping.

Sahuna is with Ellen, and the two walk forward slowly, unable to hide or reduce their own smiles. Scott follows, carrying crutches. This can’t be real. Sara watched her mother _die._

_[Private] Correction, you watched your mother fall unconscious in the hospital._

Scott squeezes Sara’s shoulder and grins. “SAM informed us that you hadn’t watched the most recent memory you unlocked of Dad’s. It’s the one that revealed Mum wasn’t dead, and was in stasis.”

He gestures back and Sara whines, stepping forward but hesitating. She feels that if she hugs the woman in front of her, all of this will disappear. It’s Ellen who speaks now, her voice tired and Sahuna watches her with caution, arm tightening around her arm.

“Scott and SAM woke me. Told me what has been happening.”

Jaal clears his throat, stepping forward slightly. “I uh, questioned your brother on the marriage customs of humans. It was then that SAM brought up the memory.”

Scott follows, proud of himself. “So I investigated. I thought it best to supersede you and wake up Mum myself and in secret, so this –“ he gestures to the massive family gathered around them, made up of multiple species “- could be made better.”

_He is correct, Sara. I apologise for my feigned lack of knowledge, but I was told it would be best._

Sara smiles, reaching forward to hug their mother tightly then she gasps and steps back. “But your disease, what-“

Ellen laughs, smiling with tired eyes. “The doctors on the Nexus and Tempest worked over time for a week to stabilise me before they woke me. And they’ve found out how to treat it. Not cure it yet, but treatment is better than nothing.”

Sahuna is nearly bouncing, eagerly watching the display and waiting her turn but Sara laughs and spaces her feet to brace. “Alright, I can see a hug coming.”

The woman wastes no time as soon as Ellen braces herself on Scott and they set off to find somewhere to sit. Sara laughs as she’s engulfed in excited arms and squealing. Jaal laughs and hugs them both at the same time.

“Oh this is so exciting! Jaal told me all about his plans. He was so scared you’d say no.” Sara laughs and Jaal grumbles, looking away. “But, angara do not have ‘ _engagements’_ like humans. We simply marry and bond ourselves together.”

Sara looks at Jaal and he hums. “I asked Liam and Scott to help me. We thought it best to… combine, our cultures and marriage traditions.” Sahuna walks with them, sitting with Ellen when they get through the crowd of _congratulations_ and Jaal helps Sara sit.

“If you approve, we’ll remain in Aya for the next week to celebrate. And be married tomorrow afternoon.” Sara hums and nods, leaning against Jaal.

“While it’s a little faster than I ever thought. I’m just happy this isn’t the bad news I thought it was.”

“Oh?”

“You were sneaking around behind my back for _days!_ I thought you were going to leave me.” Sara smacks his leg and Jaal frowns.

“Leave you? Why?”

Sara shrugs, cheeks burning and Scott squeezes her shoulder. “She’s always been keen to jump to conclusions.”

“But Sara shouldn’t be jumping- ah, idiom.”

Ellen laughs at that, Sahuna giggling beside her and Sara’s chest swells at the sight and sound. She hasn’t known her mother to be so happy and carefree for a long time.

The evening passes well. Sara and Ellen remain under an umbrella, watching the different members of the Ama Darav family approach them and ask questions, offering congratulations. Sahuna and Scott come and go. Jaal tries to remain, but Drack has commanded a crowd as he begins to cook a roast at the recently built fireplace.

The krogan drags Jaal to his side, bellowing about him needing to cook now that he has a wife and kids on the way. Sahuna laughs, sitting with Sara and her mother and they watch in comfortable silence as the Tempest Crew interacts and answers questions into the night.

Most have dispersed by the time night falls. Sahuna and Scott help Ellen up, telling them they have rooms at the family house for them and Jaal helps Sara up and the pair walks slowly behind the trio.

Sara smiles. Jaal had been sneaking around to learn marriage customs, to get her mother and brother here to witness and be a part of all of this. She feared the worst but was so surprised by the best thing. Engaged, with babies on the way.

“Why are you crying?” Jaal has stopped them, they stand on an empty street in the residential part of Aya, near a large house that Sahuna guides her mother and brother into.

The human wipes her cheeks and sniffles, wiping them more at the wetness on her fingers. “I’m just overwhelmed by emotion. _Good_ emotions.”

Jaal is smiling; reaching up to cup her cheeks and dries her tears with his thumbs. “I know. So am I.”

“You’d have picked me up and spun me if I wasn’t so bloated wouldn’t you?” Sara smiles, leaning close to nuzzle her forehead against his.

“Bloated? No, beautiful and full of growing life. But yes, I would have.” Jaal grins and kisses her gently; Sara hums and nips his lip.

“Did you want to wait until after the wedding, or could we express our overwhelming emotions tonight?”

“I don’t – _oh._ Tonight, yes.” Jaal is quick to lean down and scoop Sara up. He carries her to the door up the stairs and sets her down so he can unlock the door.

The house is spacious, expected of such a large family. This isn’t Jaal’s home, but it’s used by members of the Ama Darav family when they are in Aya. Or so she gathers by the pictures on the walls of so many different family members.

It’s quiet, but not unsettling. There is angaran snoring, Scott and Sahuna fussing over Ellen in the guest room, and Sara smiles. She’d say goodnight, but the hand on her waist is _pulsing_ with small shocks of electricity and it’s making her knees weak.

Their room is small, but a comfortable size for only a week’s stay. And Sara thinks that if they need to, they can always just bunk at the Tempest. Though it’s taking up Aya’s largest landing pad, so she wouldn’t be surprised if Kallo takes it into orbit after the wedding.

Her musings are cut short when the door closes and locks, and there are angaran arms around her belly and hot kisses on her neck. Sara sighs, taking off her boots and Jaal hums, kissing and licking his way up to her ear, tugging on the lobe gently before he steps back.

Sara’s body burns hotly and she can’t get her clothes off fast enough. Jaal seems to share the same urgency, cupping her cheek and kissing her deep and hard, tongue swiping against Sara’s before he pulls back to whisper against her.

“I will make love to you, make it impossible to tell where you end and I begin. Tomorrow night. But for now-“

Sara growls, hands on his pronounced sternum and pushes Jaal onto the bed, _aching_ at the sit of his prominent erection bobbing between his legs. “Tonight, I just need you.”

Jaal almost hisses at her touch against his sensitive flesh. “Yes.”

Sara wastes no time, kneeling over Jaal’s hips and he cradles her waist, one hand further forward on her stomach to give a little more support. She’s slick from need, a benefit of her raging hormones is she’s ready to go almost all the time.

And her angaran fiancé (fiancé!) needs no added persuasion, groaning when her hand finds and firmly strokes his cock. It’s thicker than normal, and she noticed that it’s been getting more and more _everything_ as her pregnancy comes along. A quirk to their biology maybe? She’ll ask after.

Sara sighs, slowly sinking down and while she feels full all the time, this is a different feeling of being _full_. Jaal clenches his jaw, hands tight on her sides as she begins to move slowly. It won’t take long for either of them, especially not for her when his hand jumps to her front, thumb rubbing tight and hard circles around her clit.

Jaal is shaking, thighs tensing and flexing as he tries to keep movement to a minimum. His jaw aches from clenching it closed, his only noises harsh puffs of breath and muted grunts from deep in his chest.

He watches her above him, breasts full and bouncing and he wants to _touch_ them but they’re sensitive and hurt when he does so he focuses, letting static build in the hand on her lower belly. Sara gasps, grinding down and can’t stop her desperate whimpers, hand shooting to cover her mouth as she clenches around him so tightly that Jaal gasps, hips rocking up hard _once, twice_ and he barely keeps his groan down.

Both sigh, feeling the static warmth settle within Sara and Jaal slowly, reluctantly helps her move off him. The human whines, flopping on the bed beside him, laying on her sides and rubs her knees. “Ow.”

Jaal laughs softly; reaching to rub her knees as well and kisses Sara softly. “I’m so sorry I worried you. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sara smiles and presses her forehead to his. “Today has been the best most surprising day of my life. And tomorrow I hope will be better.”

“I hope so too. I love you, Sara.”

“I love you too, Jaal.”


	6. Chapter 6

A cold hand settles on warm skin and Sara blearily opens her owns, blinking rapidly as she stares into somewhat familiar blue ones. Like Jaal’s, but not the same. Sahuna smiles and the human tugs the blanket closer as she hears giggling and in the hallway, peeking in, are the rest of the women in the Ama Darav family.

Sahuna puts a finger to her lips, lifting Sara’s clothes and then gestures outside the room before leaving.

Sara groans and rubs her eyes, wincing as something on her finger catches on her skin. She lifts her hand and can’t stop a giddy smile at the ring on it. It’s simple, a plain sort of gold band, and on the top is a single wide-cute opal. Or what looks like an opal anyway. The rainbows of colours seem to move in the light of the morning and the woman smiles.

Jaal is snoring, laying on his front. Sara holds back a laugh and gets dressed slowly. When she comes out to the main living room, Sahuna is quick to hug her. “Oh I’m so excited!”

Ellen is sitting on the couch, holding what Sara only guesses is tea. The other angaran women hold their own mugs, giggling and grinning and chittering away. Sara finally takes in her mother’s appearance. The same eyes, tired and crinkling in the corners with her smile. The same brown hair, kept in a neat bob.

“I’m alright, Sara.” She didn’t realise she was staring until the older human spoke, sipping her tea. “Sahuna has made sure I take my medicine, and has made sure I don’t push myself.”

Sara laughs and hugs Sahuna before coming over to sit by Ellen. “So Scott and SAM woke you behind my back, and brought you here.”

“So I could watch your engagement and wedding, yes.” Ellen looks almost sad, squeezing Sara’s hand. “They told me about Alec. While I’m sad he’s gone, I cannot feel bad about his sacrifice. He allowed you to keep living.” She gestures around to the smiling family. “He allowed you to have this.”

Sara feels like crying, either from over-active hormones, or genuine feelings, she can’t tell anymore. Ellen continues after wiping her daughter’s face. “He may have been distant, to all of us, but this only showed that he cared so deeply. He’d be so proud of you. _I’m_ so proud of you.”

Sara does cry at that, hugging her mother tightly.

Scott, who Sara didn’t know was in the attached kitchen, piped up at that. “Well, since Mum got that out of her system. I’ll keep to my side of things, and you ladies go have fun.”

Sara frowns at her brother, his sass similar to hers in all ways. She looks to her mother, and Sahuna. “What does he mean?” The angara nearly jumps from her spot, helping Ellen stand and the women follow, already eager to head out _somewhere_.

“Scott, SAM, and Ellen told us about human traditions. And it’s part of the bonding with the family that the men and women go out separately to celebrate.”

Ellen laughs, linking arms with Sahuna and they take the stairs out of the living area slowly. “She means we’re going dress shopping and there will be wine involved.”

Sara smiles then frowns. “But, what will the men do? Usually they only have a night to celebrate. I doubt Jaal would approve of strippers.”

Scott grins at that and shakes his head. “I also couldn’t find or **afford** any at such short notice. Nah, I’ve got the other men coming over shortly and we’re taking him to the practice ranges.”

Sara turns her head, being pulling out by Ellen and Sahuna, who unlinked to take both her arms. “Oh, like paintball?” They did that enough to Scott’s friends back in the Milky Way. They always found it fun.

Scott’s only reaction is a wide grin and two thumbs up.

 

Sara, Sahuna and Ellen walk steadily in a crowd of angara. The family chatting away, some marvelled at the way the wedding traditions were combined, others criticising some parts. But all excited and happy.

Even Teviint, who is quiet, has a small smile. She must still feel awful about shooting Lathoul.

They end up in a tailor’s store where Vetra, Cora, Suvi and Peebee wait outside. They enter, settling comfortably in chairs and the younger women happily circle around on the floor. Sara has seen enough of these situations, on the extranet and in real life, to know she’s going to be showcasing dresses for scrutiny.

The angaran women is older, her two assistants younger but no less experienced. They sweep her back to the fitting room and hum as they work. “We were sent your measurements earlier yesterday. And informed of what to expect of such a strange bonding.”

An assistant brings out some white fabric, and some wide blue ribbons. “We’ve never made for an alien before. This is exciting!”

They’re kind, Sara finds. Though they take their task seriously, and are methodical in their alternations of premade dresses.

The first dress is a wealth of white fabric and many of the women clap at the blue ribbon; the same blue as Jaal’s eyes.

The next dress is cream in colour and daintier, more to show innocence and sweetness. Sara doesn’t like it that much but there’s one in line that catches her eye.

She can’t express her interest in it before she’s whisked off and into another dress. This one is more her style but not yet perfect. It’s white, with long blue sashes flowing from the shoulders.

“That one. With the lace shoulders. I’d like to try that one next, please.” Sara tries to stay polite, but the fabrics itch, and her ankles hurt.

It’s pulled off the rack and the human nods, hands over her mouth to stop from squealing. She wants this one to be a surprise. The dress is long, white. It has multiple layers with the outer most being sheer. The inside layers are almost silk to the touch. There is lace on the bottom of the bodice, and over the shoulders, covering the straps.

Overall it’s simple, nothing flashy, but still formal and elegant enough for the purpose it serves.

It’s snug, but not tight or uncomfortable on Sara, and she sighs as she looks in the mirror. “It’s perfect.”

And the women can’t agree more. Ellen is almost in tears, Sahuna is actually jumping as she claps and Sara nods to the tailors. “Only one adjustment needs to be made I think. I’d like the lace to be blue. Like this-“ Sara loads an image of Jaal’s rofjinn on her omni-tool and the seamstress nods eagerly.

“That’s a simple adjustment. It will be ready when you are.”

Sara gets changed and watches as the seamstress lay the dress out over a fabrication table. She’s dragged away as they adjust the colour, selecting the lace portions.

_[Private] I’ve been informed that the angara make most of their clothing and clothing alterations with fabrication tables built and programmed specifically for it. Measurements and colours are inputted, and can be changed at will. The more complex the alterations, the more time will be needed._

Sara smiles, mentally thanking SAM and while she figured it out from the look, it’s nice to be assured.

The large crowd of women end up back at the Ama Darav residence, and this time Ellen sits on the back of a couch, gesturing to the spot in front of her.

“Alright, dear. Let’s see about your hair and makeup.”

Sara never thought she’d be experimented on like this by aliens, who also put make up on each other, giggling madly at the new feelings. It’s different from their paints, some are similar in texture but otherwise; this is a new experience for them.

She laughs, hand on her belly, as Vetra is accosted by two of the cousins, asked about her facepaints, and Cora sighs, bringing out her makeup case along with Suvi. Sara smiles, settling more comfortably in the couch, a feeling of _home_ settling in her chest.

 

Jaal shrieks, trying not to cover his tender bits. He’s blind folded, dressed in what Scott called a ‘onesie’ that’s an obnoxiously bright colour and being _shot_ at by his brothers, uncles, cousins, so-called friends. **Everyone**.

Scott called it ‘paintball’. A human team bonding activity that is over all harmless. He apparently had to set find a fabricator to make the balls and they’re having to use face-paints within the balls as it’s non-toxic.

Jaal jumps, shrieking again as more rounds are shot at him from all directions. He tries not to curl in on himself, but the others are laughing, hollering though Scott is able to shout the cease-fire over their enjoyment.

“Alright, that’s enough hassle from you lot. Now Jaal can get some payback.” Said angara is quick to take off the blind fold, thoroughly terrified as he looks around at the crowd. But something clicks, settles eagerly into place.

He sees his family but in it is Liam, Drack, Kallo and Gil, and of course Scott. Even Evfra is leaning against one of the poles, customised rifle in hand. Jaal is handed another customised gun by Scott, who then starts sorting out teams.

Eventually the men run low, teams equal on both sides and while Jaal is having fun, he’s eager to see Sara. And get out of this onesie.

Drack however, is bellowing out laughs as he runs through the battlefield, Kallo is on his hump, cackling madly as he fires rapidly around them.

Liam at least, remained with Jaal and they brought down anyone who dared try them. Evfra surprisingly went down quickly. Gil went down in a might dramatic death that got him shot even more for the bad acting.

By the time they run out of ammo, everyone hurts and Jaal winces as he walks. He almost takes the turn back to the Ama Darav house but Scott and Liam drag him off. The other men head off to various other houses to wash up and change, but Jaal is dragged to the Tempest.

He’s given 10minutes to shower and get himself ready before Liam and Scott drag him out. He quickly finds out why. They have his lotions and oils and scents in the _Pathfinder’s_ quarters, all set up neatly on his bed. Set out nicely with the suit he had packed away.

“SAM told us about your suit, how you had it hanging in the tech lab where Sara wouldn’t see it. Hope you don’t mind we brought it down here for you.”

Jaal understands the feeling of ‘good crying’ as the humans call it. He could cry from happiness at this moment. They leave him to get ready and come out in their own suits, adjusting each other’s ties and they bat away Jaal’s nervous hands; stopping him from fidgeting with his clothing.

“Relax. You’ll be fine. Sara’s probably so nervous she’s thrown up.”

“What- that’s not good! I have to-“

Liam puts his hands up to stop Jaal from running to the house. “Relax big guy. It’s a typical human thing. When we get super nervous, usually before big events like this, our body can speed up functions or reject what’s within our stomachs.”

“It’s typical. And she’s pregnant.”

“Yeah, so she’s okay.”

_I would inform you should anything negative happen to Sara, Jaal. I am not at liberty to tell you anything side from that she is excited._

Jaal lets his breath out in a _whoosh_ and nods. He’s never been so nervous in his life.

 

Sara didn’t throw up. Not yet. She feels like it. Stomach turning constantly as she gets dressed. Has her hair and make-up down and Sahuna brings out some scents that smell like delicate fruit and spice.

She’s ready, but her hands shake as she hugs Ellen and Sahuna tightly. They’re back on the lakeside where Jaal proposed yesterday, where they declared their love together weeks before. But she’s at the top of the covered stairs. Through the gaps in the canopy, she can see a massive gathering.

Ellen and Sahuna enter and then there is a chiming bell that signals her own entrance.

 

Jaal nearly jumps at the chimes that tinkle through the air, sounding like birds and gentle music. His mother and Ellen sit at the front, grinning like fools and he gulps when a delicate white slipper appears at the bottom of the stairs.

The sight that follows, steals his breath away.

 

Sara looks up, fighting her nerves and she is drawn to Jaal. Dressed in a simple suit of blues and whites. Liam and Scott stand by him with his brothers and Evfra. On her side is Vetra, Cora, Suvi, Peebee and Teviint.

Moshae Sjefa stands next to Jaal, the overseeing of their bonding and as Jaal takes Sara’s hand, she holds back a gasp at the lightning in his touch, and the fire in his eyes.

 

_Stars above_ she smells as divine as she looks. Jaal feels Sara’s hands shake in his and he smiles. Her nervous expression breaks and Sara giggles, grinning widely.

 

The ceremony passes by them without flaw. They’re entrance with each other. Reciting vows while looking deep into each other’s eyes. Jaal slips a ring onto Sara’s finger and she feels a tingle as they fuse into one. A large opal, lined by smaller stones on one side. The ring she has to match Jaals is similar, but the opals are on the band. It follows human traditions of women’s rings being delicate, and a man’s being thicker. She finds the tradition silly, a ring is a ring. But at this moment, feeling Moshae Sjefa bind them with bioelectricity as she tells them that they may now seal the ceremony with a kiss, nothing could ruin this.

Their foreheads touch first, breathing the same breath before almost reverently pressing together. They jump when cheers erupt from the crowd.

The Moashe is smiling, reaching up to clasp their shoulders. “The bonding is not yet complete. You must sing together.” Jaal swallows thickly and nods, Sara grins and nods. Glad she’s been practicing.

For someone who tricked Suvi and Kallo into singing this song, Jaal stumbles over two words before he finds his voice.

The Moshae leads them, helping them find each other and harmonise. When they do, she steps back and Jaal cups Sara’s neck, she cups his and their foreheads naturally fall together.

Their hearts beat together and in that moment, words no longer known gliding about them in the air, they are _one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress inspiration - https://ss.tbdress.com/images/product/11/11508/11508033_1.jpg
> 
> Ring inspiration - https://img1.etsystatic.com/106/1/7092030/il_340x270.1055728171_pgt7.jpg
> 
> I've been trying to keep Sara nondescript, so you can insert your own. Especially for this part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiivvvvvvveeeeee Sorry for the delay, I'll try to pop out two chapters today to make up for it. I think for now I'll go on to the birth and if people want, I'll make snippets of raising the babies.  
> Spoilers but we all know there'll be a happy ending.
> 
> I'll probably be delayed again, my boyfriend is moving from Canada to here (Australia) in a week x.x
> 
> HAVE SOME TABLE SEX

Sara grins, sitting with Ellen and Scott as they watch all of Aya celebrate. Sure, there are those who disapprove. But when the newly married husband and wife have a 1400 year old Krogan as their self-appointed caretaker, not many voice their displeasure.

Jaal is with his many brothers, including Liam, Gil, Drack, Kallo, cheering each other on as they take turns trying to drink what amounts to a keg of tavum.

Scott wants to join them, Sara can see how he fidgets but he wants to stay with her and their mother. The two women are getting tired anyway, both sore but for different reasons.

_[Private] I believe it would be best that you and your mother retire for the evening; given both your current states._

Sara yawns, mentally agreeing with SAM and she pokes Scott. “Hey, go tell Jaal I’m taking mum back to the Ama Darav residence then heading to the Tempest?” She knows he’ll he unsaid get the unsaid words. _Go take his place and have fun._

Ellen fusses, but she’s tired and puts up only a show fight to get her daughter to stay and celebrate her wedding. They’re halfway to the exit of the Tavetaan when Jaal stumbles eagerly over to them.

“Darling One!” He rolls the r and the ‘ling’ is shorter in his intoxicated state. How he doesn’t trip over his feet amazes Sara but then he’s taking her free arm and pressing a rather wet kiss to her forehead. “I will guide you to – to my family’s home.” He stumbles down a step, nearly taking Sara and Ellen with him but he catches his balance quickly.

Ellen is laughing softly, eyes twinkling at the sight and Sara sighs, pulling Jaal close to her, forcing his balance to settle in with hers. “Okay, but then you’re going to bed.”

“Good! I’m eager to make passionate love to you.” Sara’s eyes widen and Ellen _does_ laugh loudly at that. The women tries to hush her husband, cheeks burning but he’s looking at the stars through the fabric canopy. “I’ll kiss your stomach, where our children hide. Like two stars, waiting to come out.”

Sara sighs, giving up. Jaal continues talking; walking slowly with them and Ellen squeezes her daughters arm. “I’m glad you’ve found him. He and his family are lovely. But most of all, I’m glad you’re happy.”

The women share a smile and Jaal finally notices they aren’t listening to them. “Heeeyyy.” His pout is exaggerated and Sara whines at the big eyes staring at her. His lip quivers and she sighs.

“I’m sorry, love. What were you saying?” He grins and leans close, lips brushing her cheek as his voice rumbles up from his chest.

“Perhaps you’d rather your mother is not here to hear it.”

Ellen claps her hands, smirking at the pair. Sara has gone brought red and Jaal is staring intently at her. “I can climb the stairs myself, and Sahuna had headed home earlier.”

She’s right. Sara leans around Jaal, noticing they are in fact at the Ama Darav residence, _her_ family residence now. The thought makes her giddy and she clutches Jaal’s hand tightly. Ellen was right; Sahuna opens the door and is down the stairs when the woman reaches them.

They chat amicably as they return to the house and Sara smiles. “I’m glad our mothers get along.”

Jaal had turned to watch the scene too and he pulls Sara close to press a kiss to her hair, hands warm on her shoulders and back. “So am I.”

The pregnant woman squeals when strong angaran arms scoop her up and she’s extremely tempted to get SAM to call Lexi when Jaal sways a bit before he finds his balance.

“Now, let me show you exactly how happy I am, _Darling Wife_.”

 

Sara grins into his neck as Jaal climbs into the Tempest, making a direct line for their soundproofed room. “Normally, the honeymoon is usually reserved for _making babies_ but we’re a little ahead of that.”

The angara frowns, mouthing the word ‘honeymoon’ in confusion before shrugging and laying his wife down on their bed and stands back to look at her. Sara tries to move coyly, lifting one leg and stretching out the other, one hand on her stomach and the other almost fanned over her heart.

Jaal almost growls. “You look absolutely divine.” His hands twitch and Sara giggles.

“Then worship me.”

Jaal nearly tears off his jacket, his eyes blown wide and dark with passion and Sara finds herself already kicking off her shoes, itching to get out of her dress.

“I intend to.”

 

_Pathfinder, there is an urgent vidcall request from the Nexus._

Sara groans. SAM only ever calls her _Pathfinder_ when she has business to do. She peeks open an eye, seeing first her husband –husband!- and she looks around the room. Their clothes are crumpled everywhere, though Jaal hung her dress up after taking it off her.

_Director Tann is getting impatient, Pathfinder._

“Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes.” The woman sits up slowly, Jaal’s arms falling from her sluggishly. Her knees are weak and her body aches in the best ways but Sara dresses in her softest pants and shirt, pulling on the rofjinn that Jaal usually wears. It’s warm and covers most of her torso, easier to hide her pregnancy.

She **really** should tell the Nexus. Though, she supposes that rumours have already gotten there. This might be what the vidcall is about.

Sara grabs a glass of water from the kitchen before she slowly makes her way to the meeting room.

She sets it down and takes a deep breath. “Alright, SAM. Put Tann through.”

The salarian instantly appears and nearly squawks in surprise and, with his following outburst, indignation.

“I cannot believe the rumors are true! You’ve gone and gotten pregnant! Do you know what this will do to your reputation! Not only that, but we don’t have the resources to support a growing population yet!”

Sara blinks slowly, sipping her water as Tann rants, apparently finally having had enough of her sarcasm and disobedience. Apparently the rofjinn doesn’t do enough of a job as she thought, and looking down, Sara frowns as she sees her rather obvious stomach.

Tann huffs, noticing the woman isn’t listening and cools down. Though Kesh, Kandros and Addison enter frame and they have thankfully more subdued reactions. The krogan though, laughs.

“Drack sent me photos of your wedding. Congratulations, Ryder.”

Kandros seems to smirk and follows quickly. “Or should we say, Ama Darav?”

“Ama D- wait is that-?”

Addison is frowning, interrupting and ignoring Tann. “For once though, I agree with Tann. We really don’t have the supplies yet for babies.”

Sara raises a hand, feeling like she’s getting a lecture from her parents. “I’ll be fine. The babies are fine too. Who knew that angara and humans were genetically compatible. But I’m married and now part of an angaran family. Jaal’s family.”

Tann looks ready to faint, putting together the pieces. Kesh is still grinning, clearly excited. Kandros though seems to sigh.

“You’ll have to come to the Nexus for a check though, and I cannot in good conscience let a pregnant woman go into battle without the best protection.”

“She has it. Always.”

Sara nearly jumps, turning to see Jaal standing behind her, looking different than he has before. This look is more serious, more so than when she met him, more so than any other time she’s known him. It doesn’t help he’s dressed only in his under armour pants.

Family means everything to the angara, so she shouldn’t be surprised.

Jaal comes to stand by her, standing straight and taller and she realises he isn’t bending his legs as much as he normally does and his neck is… almost puffed up. His eyes are even tighter slits, seeming to glow with his bioelectricity.

If this isn’t a show of male dominance, Sara doesn’t know what is. Her husband looks huge, imposing, _intimidating_ , and she loves every second of it.

Tann takes a second to compose himself. “We care for the Pathfinders health, and with her being in such a critical state, we only want to ensure her safety. She is after all, now a symbol of hope.”

Jaal growls and the room seems to rumble with it. Sara has to squeeze the table to stop herself from falling on weak knees. Falling to her knees for other reasons, however, is quickly becoming an option.

“Sara is my **wife**. The mother to my children. She will come to no harm.” Jaal lowers his chin, dropping his head further and his eyes cloak in shadow, glowing brighter and Sara quivers. “She will never be harmed again, if I have my way.”

The human shuts down the call at that, making Jaal blink before looking at her and his nostrils flare, pupils widening at the sight and smell of her need.

They don’t talk, don’t need to, not now. Sara grabs Jaal’s sternum, he lifts her onto the table and they struggle for only a moment to get clothing out of the way before he’s sinking slow and deep into the human.

Sara sighs, laying back and stretching her legs wide, moaning as Jaal slips further inside. “I- I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Mm?” Jaal’s answer is muffled against her breast as he licks and nips at it, hand holding her clothing up.

“Why are you thicker? Is it cause I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?” Raises herself on her elbows, looking at Jaal who straights up, thrusting slow and hard, huffing through his nose. “Your dick has gotten bigger because I’m pregnant?”

“It grows with you, to stimulate and open your body for easier birth. I hadn’t noticed at first,” he groans deep when Sara clenches down in pleasure at the ridges rubbing against her. “as it’s a gradual increase.”

Sara hums, thinking that it makes sense. Sex is known to help stimulate the body for birth, so what better way than to gradually stretch it out over time. She’ll have to tell Lexi.

Her thoughts, and any of Jaal’s are cut short when he thrust particularly hard and the woman squeals at the shock of pleasure.

It tips them both into something faster, harder. Jaal leans down, clutching at one of Sara’s shoulders, and at one breast. She in turn tries not to scratch his back. Jaal fucks her hard, their bodies slipping on the smooth table and Sara sighs, feeling her climax building quickly and by how Jaal’s hips are getting more desperate each time he pushes forward, his is building too.

“Your display before, it was so sexy seeing that.”

Jaal groans, kissing Sara’s neck and cheek, up to her mouth and he pants against her lips, staring deep into her eyes. “I could not help it.”

She tries to wriggle, to get her clit stimulated. She’s _so close_. Jaal can tell her wriggling, and his thumb finds her clit, rubbing quick and hard circles on it. “If I had known you enjoyed such displays, I would have done them sooner.”

Sara can’t reply, crying out as she orgasms, clenching down hard on Jaal and the angara gasps, thrusting even harder but sharper now, groaning loudly as his own orgasm follows his.

They snuggle close, trying to catch their breath, peppering gentle and loving kisses on any skin they can reach.

_I recommend cleaning and returning to your quarters to sleep. The meeting table is not ideal in your condition._

Sara groans and Jaal laughs, moving back to fix their pants up before lifting Sara. “Yes, let us get back to bed, _Darling Wife_.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER I ran into a block
> 
> I have a massive chapter planned. I'm probably gonna take another few days or a week (at tops) to get that one out how I want it. It's big and important and I wanna make sure I'm happy with it

Sara stares out the window, listening to the discussion behind her.

They’ve found the Archon’s Ship.

They have the most recent coordinates and are en route now. Unfortunately, she’s almost 7 months pregnant and while enjoying the past nearly two months of happy marriage and systematically destroying kett bases and operations, she knows she has to step back.

No longer _Pathfinder_ , not for combat anyway.

No, she’s had Scott out with her, building his physical strength and Lexi gives him shots nearly every night.

A warm hand settles on her shoulder, another joining hers on her stomach, feeling their babies move towards the extra warmth. Jaal looks at her, openly concerned but also calculating. Their babies are growing perfectly, now with hands and little feet. And genders; a little girl and boy.

Sara sighs and turns, Jaal loosening his hold so she can, but his hand moves from her stomach to her back. “Scott will be on the away team. His implant is just like mine, he can directly communicate with SAM. If I have to, I’ll even transfer _Pathfinder_ status to him.”

She looks around at the hushed faces and leans her hands on the table. “Jaal and Liam will be his primary team. Cora, you’ll lead a secondary team with Vetra and Drack. Peebee will remain on the ship in case we need a biotic shield during extraction.”

Peebee purses her lips but says nothing. Cora straightens her shoulders and nods, likely glad and proud she’s been given the second team leader. Scott looks like he’s about to be sick. Everyone else nods, hard faces and she sees their heads settling in for a do or die mission.

“Second team will provide backing fire for the primary team, and gather any and all intel you can; on exaltation, on the Archon, everything.” They nod and Sara nods in return.

“Dismissed.”

Scott, Jaal and Peebee stay and Sara raises her eyebrow at them, leaning heavily on her husband. She’s so sore, and tired. And almost desperately craving some cereal. Without milk.

The asari takes a deep breath and steps towards the human, wringing her hands. “I’ve never had to do many shields before.”

Sara smiles, clasping and squeezing the shoulder of her rather bizarre friend. “You have time to practice, and I trust you to pull through when you’re needed.” With that, the asari nods sternly, almost at herself, before leaving.

Now Scott slumps onto the couch and Sara joins him. His head is in his hands and he’s shaking. “What if I fail…?”

“You won’t.”

“What if I’m not strong enough, or fast enough?”

“Then you dive to cover and breathe. You aren’t alone.” Sara gently pulls her brothers head up so he looks at her face. “I’m sending Jaal with you because he is one of the best fighters I know. He’s fast and deadly.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re married to him.”

“No, I’m saying that as _Pathfinder_. Not Sara Ama Darav. Liam is experienced with fast paced fights and situations, he’ll have your back.”

Scott nods, breathing in and out with Sara’s hand stroking his back and he nods again, steadier. “Alright.”

“I’ll be watching and guiding the entire time. SAM will be too. You aren’t alone, even in your own head.”

“That’s kinda creepy.”

Sara laughs and nods, reaching out for Jaal to give her a hand up. “I know, it’s worse when you’re in a relationship and the intimacy starts.”

“Ugh. Did **not** need to know that.”

They laugh together, quiet, enjoying the last moment of peace.

Sara shouldn’t be surprised when helping everyone strap on their gear that Jaal is close to Scott. She should be even less surprised than she is when Jaal nearly makes her poor brother fall over with a thump to his back and a bellowed out ‘brother!’ at some joke.

She smiles and huffs out a breath as the twins kick at the sound, obviously enjoying their father’s laughter.

The Archon’s ship is in sight and Sara hugs Scott tight. “I know you can do this, little brother.”

“By not even 5 minutes!”

Sara waves him off and Jaal looks proud of her, but also sad and worried. She feels the same. “You come back, okay? I really don’t want to have to explain to Sahuna why I desperately need help raising angaran babies.”

Jaal’s hand is shaking against her cheek, but it’s warm and his gear is solid. “I promise to return. If not in this life, then the next. And the next. Forever, I’ll be with you.”

Sara smiles and kisses him deeply, then presses her head into his neck as she hugs him tightly, enjoying his strong arms around her. “I’d **really** like it to be _this_ life, thankyou.”

He smiles before kneeling and pressing kisses to her belly, hands tight on her sides. “I’ll return for you, my little ones. I’ll be here to see you grow into bright and blazing stars, just like your mother.”

Sara smiles and tugs Jaal up so the team can get moving, but they are watching the display with rapt expressions. Liam grins. “It’s like the romance plot before a big action scene!”

The rest laugh and the tense atmosphere seems to die a little. Sara hopes it won’t be like the last action and romance movie they watched.

 

Sara watches the feeds, sitting on the bridge with Suvi, Kallo and Peebee. She and the asari had to drag up chairs but they are comfortable at least. The four watch each feed, calling out enemy locations and giving guidance and support.

No one makes any objections to Sara watching Scott’s team. She has them set up on the galaxy map terminal, three panels in front of her. The others each focus on one member, but they flick around to the others when combat has stopped.

SAM has vitals recorded constantly, ready to alert Lexi of any needed treatments when the team gets back. Because they **will** be back.

Until the Archon appears, leaving Scott, Jaal and Liam trapped and Sara has to cover her mouth at the solution.

_I will have to stop your heart, Scott. And then attempt to restart it._

There are voices, yelling out to get the other team to the room, but it’s sealed. They’re trying. Jaal and Liam are silent though.

Sara clenches her hands on her stomach. Hearing Scott tell SAM to do it, to stop his heart.

She closes her eyes, feeling a hand come to her arm and she doesn’t know who, doesn’t look to see. There’s a broken sob and a wince at the _thump_.

Silence.

Everyone waits, holding their breath.

And Scott gasps for his.

Cheers erupt through the comms and even Liam’s ‘stop dying and get us out of here’ is full of mirth.

Scott’s team gets to the krogans first and Drack cheers from where they are helping the salarians.

Sara has never felt more proud.

They have to extract in the middle of a firefight though, and while Peebee shields the ramp, Sara is crouched behind crates, firing at the kett and throwing her own biotics into the fray.

They have the key to Meridian.

Jaal scoops Sara up, laughing and grinning at their triumph while Lexi sees to the wounded krogan and salarians. After sending Scott to the medbay.

They can beat the Archon.

They **will.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies are born and kett die

Sara is almost growling, itching to get something done but Harry has her in the medical bay on the Hyperion. She’s waddling now, her ankles and back and _everything_ hurt.

People stare at her, but her mum, Ellen is here, holding her hand and beaming with pride. She’s been given Alec’s room and she can be found sitting in there quietly most nights. She says it still smells like him.

Sara thrums her fingers against the table, about to throw the data pad across the room in a huff. Ellen laughs over her tea and squeezes her daughter’s hand. She knows exactly what her daughter is going through.

Then there are alarms, Kandros voice over the comms and screaming metal. Harry and Ellen stop Sara from falling over but one thing comes through.

The kett are here.

The Hyperion lurches and they catch the end of Dunn and Kesh yelling over the comms, yelling at each other to _prepare to detach the Hyperion from the Nexus_.

Sara has to limp to try and move faster to the bridge, herded by Harry and Ellen and through the doors they see the bridge powering up, staff frantic and through the glass; the Archon’s ship.

Captain Dunn is yelling orders, trying to secure all civilians on board and get them away from the tethers buckled onto the ship but the Archon stops her mid-sentence.

“Cease your struggles and none shall be killed. I want only the Pathfinder but the rest of you shall be given the greatest gift you will ever receive.”

Sara glares, standing straighter but she knows the effect is lost with her overly-swollen stomach. The twins feel like they’re quivering, or that’s just her.

She purses her lips and looks at Dunn. “He can have me. He’ll want to exalt everyone on the Hyperion though but I’m the priority.”

Sara looks the Archon and holds back the want to sneer at him. “I’ll come without struggle. But my doctor comes with me as well. You won’t harm or **exalt** anyone on the Hyperion until you have had your fill of my use.”

The archon smiles, or looks to smile, and nods. “I knew you are a smart woman, _Pathfinder._ ”

Sara hopes, as they lurch and begin following the kett ships, that SAM will get in contact with Scott and the Tempest.

 

Scott clutches his head, breathing heavy and slowly. How is he going to tell the crew that The Archon has the Hyperion, and because of the damn injected micro-robot _things_ , he knows where the real Meridian is.

Hell, how is he going to tell Jaal?

_Ryder, it would be best to take immediate action. Sara is in distress, though she is remaining calm. She and Captain Dunn are concerned for the passengers and crew on the Hyperion._

SAM is right, Scott concedes and stands, taking a deep breath and stepping out of the Pathfinders quarters. “SAM, call a full team meeting in the vidcom room.”

_Understood, Ryder._

 

Jaal is, understandably, beside himself with a combination of worry, anxiety, and rage. He remains calm enough to not yell out his want to go to Meridian immediately, or not yell at Suvi who informs them they don’t **actually** know where the… planet is.

He barely hears the meeting go by, roaring when he gets back to his quarters, kicking over his cot and almost smashing his fists onto the weapon modification table with all of his strength. But Sara wouldn’t want him to behave like this. She would need him to be strong for her.

 _Well,_ Jaal thinks, _I can be strong when I_ get _to her._

 

Jaal pays close attention when Scott tells them, after crying out, that he can feel Sara’s pain by their link through SAM.

The Angaran catches his brother when he falls heavily behind covering, sweating and gritting his teeth. Jaal barely gives him a look, worried and full of anxiety before Scott is clutching at his abdomen.

No one sees him after that, pushing his stealth field to the limit to get his enemies down **faster.**

“Jaal! What are you doing?” “Stop, it’s too dangerous?” “Are you crazy, you’ll get yourself killed going ahead like that!”

He doesn’t care. The only thought in his mind, makes his legs stretch, neck puff and eyes glow bright with static.

_My wife is in labour._

 

Sara screams, gasping for breath when her abdomen contracts again. The Archon doesn’t glance at her, too focused on the control panels. She wants to kick him, but she’s strapped to an incredibly uncomfortable chair, and _giving birth_ from the stress.

She almost blacks out when he uses his strange machine to tap her mind.

Her pain must be greater than she thought; maybe amplified in her head by her anger, as the kett winces but thrusts his arm closer, forcing more energy into getting the information he wants from her mind.

She loses focus at a pressure in her hips, doesn’t care when he floats above her, doesn’t hear the yells off her husband, brother and squad.

_Her babies are coming. Her babies are going to be born any minute now._

Sara wants to cry, feeling cold until another contraction stabs through her, then another and another. Then there are strong arms wrenching the restraints from her and the smell of Havarl perfumes and oils.

“Jaal, Jaal they’re coming, they’re coming-“

“I know, _dearest_ , I know.” His voice is a growl and they’re moving, his legs taking great strides to propel them to the nearest doctor but Sara cries out.

“No-no, no moving!” Her contractions are nearly constant now and Jaal hesitates to set her down at the base of the hall that stretches to the outside.

“Sara, we need to get you to Lexi, or Dr Harry or-“

“Give me your hand right now or I swear I will **destroy** you!”

Jaal does, sitting with Sara so she can lean back on him as she screams, he barely realises she’s trying to get her underwear off from under her dress and he quickly rips them off her.

There are people around them suddenly, Lexi and Dr Harry and numerous doctors, Cora and Peebe and Drack, carrying what blankets and water they could get. Liam and Vetra are jogging back and forth between them and the ships, medical packs in hand.

The first twin is born, a girl with pinky purple skin and tiny toes and fingers. They name her Sahellen. After their mothers.

She goes to one of her many godmothers when her brother pushes for his turn. Blue-purple skin and equally tiny toes and fingers and they name him Aleqaal. After their fathers, Alec and Seqaal.

Jaal doesn’t know who is crying, Sara or himself, when their children ( _their_ _children)_ are given to them to hold. Sara still needs to get back to a medbay at least to be checked for complications, and the babies also need to be scanned.

But the crowd that greats them, look on with curious eyes. Jaal is almost carrying Sara who refuses to let go of her babies, his arm around her waist and hand on her shoulder.

He refuses to leave her side until she pushes him to go shower. She and their babes settled into bed, all cared for and fed and clean.

Sara smiles when Jaal joins her, resting her head on his chest, uncaring of his protruding sternum and Jaal’s hand holds hers. “We’re parents now.”

“We are.”

“I gave birth on _Meridian.”_

Jaal smiles and nods.

“And I swear when the Archon was probing my head, he could feel the pain.” Jaal tenses at the memory. “I don’t think he knew how to handle childbirth.”

Jaal hushes his wife, wanting to bask in the glory of being a father for a bit longer. But she seems determined to ramble his ear off.

He doesn’t mind much.

Their babes whimper, gurgling and Jaal is quick to get up and get their bottles.

He kisses their foreheads when they settle, fed and full.

_**"My perfect little stars."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell it was rushed? I'm so sorry. I just couldnt get the right moment for this.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaal should’ve asked his mothers about changing nappies and caring for babies.

He was woefully unerprepared.

Sahellen cries almost constantly, and Aleqaal refuses food unless it’s the right temperature.

They have biotics **and** bioelectricity.

Sara laughs when Jaal has things thrown at him if he doesn’t change their nappies fast enough. He laughs when she gets food tipped on her.

 

Sahellen likes rifles, learning eagerly from her father. Aleqaal prefers books and diplomacy, so is often with his mother.

They both _love_ history. Learning about the Milky Way and Andromeda alike. They adore Great Papa Drack, sitting on his hump when he’s over and cooking, listening to his stories.

Kallo teaches them how to fly, getting on in his years, a clutch of his own he’s eager to teach next.

Suvi helps them explore religion, and spiritual exploration.

Lexi, Peebee and Cora teach them different views for utilising their biotics.

Vetra sneaks them away from those boring lessons to play videogames with them and her sister.

Peebee almost always is the one to keep the others distracted so the twins can run off.

Moshae Sjefa takes on Aleqaal to teach him about diplomacy. She and Ryder take him to their council meetings.

Sahellen gets trained by Evfra.

 _That_ ends quickly when Jaal sees the old man bring his hands too close when correcting her firing posture.

Sara and Jaal welcome three more children over the years. A snarky boy named Kallack, after Kallo and Drack who passed just before his birth.

A sweet little girl, Pexa, after Cora, Lexi AND Peebee, when her biotics nearly threw people out of the delivery room.

And another girl, quiet and timid little Solmeda.

After Earth’s sun, Sol, and their new home, Andromeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter kinda bothered me, I didn't like it but I was kinda rushing. I wanted to get it set up so I can begin the rest.


End file.
